


Head in the Clouds

by BellaTheReal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BUT HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE, Baker Eric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by La La Land, M/M, Minor Angst, Photographer Jack, They love each other a lot okay, not really enemies though they just dont know each other yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaTheReal/pseuds/BellaTheReal
Summary: Inspired by La La Land because that movie has stuck with me.Eric is working an unsatisfying life, just barely scraping by with a horrible retail job and a dream to open his own bakery.  Jack is a photographer who has moved far away from home and just wants to have his work featured in a gallery.  Seemingly bumping into each other wherever they go, Jack and Eric decide to take on their lives together because being a team is good, right?





	1. A Bad First Impression

It’s winter. Another winter where the roads were snowed over this morning but the reliable street cleaners took care of it.  Or at least that’s what should have happened, Eric wasn’t exactly sure due to the fact that traffic was trying to convince him otherwise.  He tapped his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel of his car, glancing at the clock every other minute and willing it to go slower.  

 

He was going to be late to his very important meeting with the Harrison Bank, a small credit union at the edge of Providence that Eric had scouted out previously.  They were apparently pretty generous with the loans they handed out and all Eric was asking for was a measly $10,000. 

 

Eric picked up the paper on the passenger seat, deciding to run through his business model again and practice his speech.  He had done this twelve different times that morning but he needed this loan more than he needed to be at his actual job on time today (another possibility that was slowly dwindling with each honk of a car horn in front of him).

“Mr. Harrison,” Eric started, “I know I’m young--no, nope, don’t point out the negative-- Mr. Harrison, I am a graduate of Samwell University with a focus on business education--” That was a lie, he’d done American Studies and sorely wished he’d been smart enough for the business school, “and I really think Providence just needs a taste of some real home baked pies.” 

 

Eric took a deep breath and set the paper aside, repeating his little speech again before he fiddled with his phone to text his best friend Lardo for some last minute encouragement.  And of course he had to air his grievances about the traffic on Twitter.  

 

Midway through a very funny tweet, Eric was scared out of his skin by someone honking, at him! Eric looked up sharply and over at the car that had nearly hit him to get past and the driver had the audacity to give Eric a  _ look _ . 

 

Well, Eric was just frustrated enough with the events of the day that he very angrily gave a rude gesture to the driver, earning him a scowl and the sound of squealing tires as the man drove an anticlimactic 10 feet ahead. Eric laughed out loud at the other’s misfortune and plugged in the bank’s address into his phone again to get a route that used side streets instead of the godawful highway. 

****

He was late, but not horrifically late, and it wasn’t as if he was strolling in late and unapologetic, he’d said sorry about twelve times to the receptionist who at least gave him a small smile that Eric suspected was pitying.  The bank was at least a lot cozier feeling than the one he’d been to last week, which was all cold and sharp edges and beautiful banking people who looked intimidating in nice suits.  Nope, at this bank all the tellers were old women wearing soft looking cardigans.  He’d open an account here if things went well. 

 

“Mr. Bittle.” Mr. Harrison said as Eric stepped in, holding out his hand and Eric implemented all five tactics to give a trustworthy handshake. He definitely googled that at the start of this endeavour.  Eric was practiced in how to interact in business settings, though it still seemed like no one took him seriously.  Maybe it was the bowtie? 

 

“Thank you for seeing me, I’ve been so excited! I’ve heard nothing but good things about y’all’s-- about your bank.  A family owned thing is nothin’ to turn your nose up at, you know?” Eric rambled, clearly nervous.  

 

Mr. Harrison had the good graces not to roll his eyes at least, which had happened last week at Ion Bank.

“On your own time.” Mr. Harrison said, indicating that Eric should start his pitch.

 

He did everything by the book, Eric was courteous and funny and gave a charming anecdote. He even handed Mr. Harrison a slice of one of his best pies as an example of what he could do.  The question of his age came up again (“I look a lot younger, I know, but I’ve got a whole support system so it won’t just be me!”) and what he had to offer as collateral, (“My grandma’s, yes. It’s an extensive collection of jewelry. I could never sell it, you see, but I believe in my bakery so I know I won’t lose it.”) 

 

And yet. It fell flat.  

 

Mr. Harrison pushed the pie back across the desk and said that as nice as Eric’s plan was, it simple didn’t make sense to try and open a bakery at a time like this and, of course you understand Mr. Bittle, don’t you? It’s all just business and we’d hate to see you fail.  Eric grit his teeth at the last sentence and insisted Mr. Harrison keep the pie as he headed out of the bank, ignoring the looks from the tellers as he left with red rimmed eyes. 

 

Getting home was a blur that he didn’t quite remember, he was just a robot going through the motions until his face hit the pillows and he let himself cry.  Eric didn’t even notice that his roommates William and Chris came in to comfort him, just that his head was now in Chowder’s lap and Dex was giving Eric the familiar “You just have to try again” speech.

Eric didn’t want to try again, he just wanted it to happen! He just wanted someone to finally have faith in his idea, shake his hand, and give him the money.  At the rate of what he was making at that stupid fancy clothes store he wasn’t going to be able to save for a bakery before he died!

 

“You’ll get it next time, Bitty!” Chowder said, with his usual enthusiasm, “You just have to go over your business plan again? Maybe we can hire some guy to help you…?”

 

Dex shook his head and crossed his arms, “Hire? That’s ridiculous we’ll just, figure it out. He just said it was because of the economy, right? Maybe things will be better next month.”

 

“Alright, enough of that, y’all, I’m just gonna bake my sorrows away and then drink a full bottle of wine and cry some more while I watch Julie and Julia for the tenth time this week.” Eric said as he got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. 

 

“You can’t! We have to go to Lardo’s art thing tonight.” Chris said as he followed Eric out, Dex not far behind him. 

 

Eric’s shoulders slumped at the reminder. He’d nearly forgotten, but he couldn’t skip out on this very important thing even if Lardo did only have one piece hung up in a club that he really didn’t want to go to. 

 

“Guess I’ll get ready for that, then.” Eric muttered. 

 

He ignored what Chowder and Dex were saying to him about how it’d be fun and he might even 

meet someone. Eric didn’t have too good of a feeling about tonight, anyway, even if the whole thing was centered around Lardo’s art. 

 

Eric was right, he was right about how crummy everything was and now he was tipsy on cheap beer and walking home because Dex drove them and was too busy argue-flirting with some poet guy they had met at the club.  Lardo’s piece was a huge, beautiful mural that used neon paints that really caught attention in blacklight but they spent a full thirty seconds looking at it before Lardo insisted they drank. 

 

The night went down from there as Eric was soon left behind by his friends who wanted to dance and then some skeevy guy put his hand on Eric’s thigh and spoke directly into his ear and he was capital N-O-T in the mood for that.  So here he was, stumbling his way through the streets of Providence until the alluring smell of coffee pulled him into a cafe.  

 

He checked his phone in line and scowled, it wasn’t even 7 yet? He was either a light-weight or getting old because partying was already starting to feel like a chore.  Or maybe it was just the circumstances.  If he’d gotten the loan he’d be drunk and dancing on a table right now.  Eric tweeted that before pocketing his phone and ordering a huge cup of a sweet coffee to stay.  He took a table in the corner and focused on things not baking related.

 

The voices of the cafe filled his ears as he sipped his drink and Eric started to key into conversations around him to see if he could at least find enjoyment in someone else’s story. 

 

“No, no, Anna said that Mark said that Lily said that she was annoying and then it got back to 

Jacqueline who immediately confronted Anna even though…” 

 

“....there’s just a better way to look at it, you know?...”

 

“..Can you stop looking at your phone for once and just talk to me? Oh, it’s your Mom? Tell her I said hi!...”

 

“This one I took in the park, yeah. I know it’s sort of a traditional shot but I think the composition of it is really nice. Especially since you can see I desaturated the colors so it looks a little more somber.”  

 

Eric tuned into the last voice, a deep, accented voice that was actually very nice and belonged to.. Oh. Well, isn’t that funny? It belonged to the Angry Traffic Man. Eric begrudgingly recognized his handsome face which was definitely more handsome when it wasn’t glaring at him like Eric was the devil himself. 

 

Angry Traffic Man was sitting across from a man who looked like your typical business man. Business Man and Angry Traffic Man were looking through photos together and Angry Man was explaining a few of them to a very unimpressed Business Man. 

 

“So… that’s all of them.” Angry Traffic Man said, leaning back. 

 

“Look…” Business Man said, and even Eric knew that tone of voice, “Your stuff is great and you’ve got talent but we’re looking for…. Not this.  Try again next month, yeah?” Business Man said as he stood up. Angry Traffic Man stood up too, though it was too quick and a few of the photos when falling off the table and gliding along the cafe floor.  

 

Eric didn’t pay attention to the small argument because one of the photos had slid to near his table and he leaned down to pick it up.  It was a charming shot of a sunset and it really was pretty but the colors were muted and… It felt lonely.  

 

He looked up to see Angry Traffic Man picking up his photos with a frown on his face and Eric stook to return the one photo. “This is really nice you’ve--”

 

Eric didn’t get to finish his sentence before the picture was ripped out of his hand and Angry Traffic Man pushed past him to leave the cafe.  Eric looked after him, feeling a mixture of embarrassed and angry, though he decided not to dwell on it too much.  The day had been bad enough he didn’t need some pretentious crybaby photographer ruining it further because he couldn’t handle rejection. 

****

 

Jack slammed his hand down on the center of his steering wheel, pouring every ounce of his frustration into honking at the idiot in front of him who wasn’t moving up in traffic.  In a bout of angry he pulled ahead and frowned at the driver, only to receive something worse in return before he peeled away, having to slam on his breaks as traffic ceased to move again.

 

He had a limited amount of time to get to the print shop, get home to change, and get to the cafe later that evening to have his meeting with the head of Photography for the local traveller’s magazine.  

 

It wasn’t the most glamorous of things but at least it would get his foot in the door of travel photography and he was happy enough with the photos he’d taken of Providence.  He just wished he’d had more time but an unfortunate amount of that time was spent panicking about not being good enough and being anxious over the prospect of having to move on from his project ideas. Though Jack held fast. 

 

He went home briefly to get changed and nearly had a heart attack when he saw his best friend Shitty eating a bowl of cereal and looking over some prints Jack had out on the table. 

 

“Dude these are totally awesome why aren’t you showing these today?” Shitty said around a mouthful of food. 

 

“How many times do I have to say that you can’t just be here all the time.  Don’t you have a lawfirm?” Jack asked, not answering Shitty’s question and instead moving his prints off the table before Shitty spilled milk on them (again). 

 

“I was in the area. Plus, I gotta check in, you know that. ‘Specially when your mom calls me and tells me to.” 

 

“You talk to my mom?”

 

“Only because you don’t.”

 

“I don’t need this lecture again.” Jack said as he sat at his desk and started to arrange his pieces in his portfolio case. 

 

“I know, I know.” Shitty sighed before he drained his bowl and set it in Jack’s sink. “I just think you need to maybe lower your expectations, man. Go work for a wedding photographer or something, y’know? Get a steady income and save up to take those amazing photos you always talk about taking.” 

 

Jack didn’t respond. He’d heard this a million times before and he wasn’t going to compromise his art for the safety of income. At least… not yet. 

 

“Fine, ignore me. But I’m taking you to dinner sometime this week, you stubborn but breathtakingly beautiful man.” Shitty said as he pulled on his suit jacket, “You’re lucky I’ve got a meeting in twenty.  See you, man. Love you. Thanks for the cereal you’re the best bye!” 

 

And with the slam of the door Jack was left alone to the quiet of his apartment and left to make sure that everything with his portfolio was set the way he wanted. 

 

It would be good, Jack tried to convince himself. It would go well. 

 

It didn’t go well.  

 

Mr. Wesley wasn’t the head of Photography because the head of Photography was sick. In fact, Mr. Wesley wasn’t even a fan of photography and he made that clear when he mentioned that it took some convincing not to pull some random photos of Providence off of Instagram.  And when Jack started to show some of his things, Mr. Wesley simply glossed over them and checked his phone three times during Jack’s explanation of his favorite shot.  

 

The rejection was salt in the wound, especially when Mr. Wesley told him to get in contact next month and left without a word as Jack asked for a business card.  And now he was left to literally pick up the pieces off the floor.  

 

Jack turned and nearly bumped into someone who he instantly recognized at the guy who’d flipped him off in traffic and if Jack wasn’t so angry already he would’ve laughed or even made a joke because the guy was cute and had nice eyes. But Jack was angry and he felt his skin crawling with the threat of a panic attack so he took his picture and pushed past the stranger to leave. 

  
  



	2. You Again!

Eric eventually forgets about Angry Traffic Man in favor of all the more important things in his life like groaning about his awful retail job or trying to find another bank to go to.  And yeah maybe he got in touch with Holster to go over his business model to see if it was economically sound (it wasn’t). So now he has that to work on over everything else.

 Except life wasn’t linear and he couldn’t do one task at a time, so he was now allowing himself to enjoy an engagement party.  The engagement party of one Chris Chowder and one Caitlin Farmer. Eric couldn’t be happier, really. They’d been together since college and Chowder finally landed a very good job and although they were moving to California to be closer to Chris’ family, Eric’s heart was full of love for his friends.  And the weather was finally warm again, so, yay!

The party was held at Caitlin’s apartment complex because it was genuinely the most beautiful apartment complex Eric had ever seen. The garden area was breathtaking and it was nice to be able to enjoy the spring weather.  Chris and Caitlin stood off to the side to receive congratulations and Eric was fairly certain that Chris hadn’t stopped smiling since the second they got engaged.

Hovering over near the desserts table, Eric kept rearranging and pre-slicing his pies so people didn’t get too greedy. He insisted that he covered that part of the party and his food seemed popular which validated his feelings towards his baking career.  People liked his food! If only he could incorporate that as part of his speech. Except free baked goods didn’t exactly hold the same weight as sold ones.  

Eric went to go talk to Caitlin again about wedding venues when he nearly tripped over himself at the sight of the photographer they hired for the engagement party.  Angry Traffic Man stood off to the side, snapping photos of the happy couple and the party.  He had to stifle a laugh at the polyester, primary colored uniform that Angry Traffic Man was wearing, which didn’t look completely comfortable and held the logo of a small photography business in Providence.  

“Oh! Chris! Caitlin!” Eric said as he stepped over, getting the attention of the couple and the photographer as well, who seemed to recognize him.  “I’ve got a great idea.” he said as he approached, waiting to build a little suspense before clapping his hands together,

“Group pictures!”

The look on Angry Traffic Man’s face was everything that Eric hoped it’d be and of course Chris and Caitlin agreed that that was the best idea ever so now everyone was trying to gather everyone else.  

In Eric’s honest opinion, watching the photographer try to orchestrate a group picture was the funniest thing that had happened that month.  He looked a mix of annoyed and angry the entire time and kept shooting incredulous looks over at Eric that said, ‘How could you do this to me?’

Eric just gave him a sweet smile and a wave before posing for each picture.  

Satisfied with his petty act of revenge, Eric went off on his own to nurse his second drink of the night and just enjoy a chance to sit down.  He relaxed back on a comfortable bench off to the side of the pool area where less people were, more or less hiding from a guy who’d been flirting with him before by telling him about his awesome kickstarter that was supposedly going really well.

He was just about to get up for another drink when photographer guy sat down next to him and stared for a minute before he spoke, “Hey. I suppose I should. Apologize. I guess? I’m not sure because we don’t even know each other.”

“I should apologize too.” Eric blurted out because he was never good with confrontation, “I mean, it’s not like it was a bad thing. Chris and Caitlin were really happy with the pictures so you must’ve done something right.”

Things fell quiet between them for a second before Eric piped up again because darn it if he was gonna keep calling this man ‘Angry Traffic Guy’.

“I’m Eric, by the way. Eric Bittle.  The universe seems to keep pushing us together so I figure you should at least know my name.” He smiled, offering his hand.  

“Jack,” The man introduced, shaking Eric’s hand though even Eric could tell he was holding back on his grip. Annoying. “It’s nice to meet you properly. Sorry for being rude twice.”

Eric laughed and waved his hand dismissively, “It’s fine, really. Guess we were just both having bad days, huh? I was headed to the bank that morning for a loan and it didn’t go too good.” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.  And now he was giving his life story to a virtual stranger just because he hadn’t wanted to unload his problems onto his friends, “Sorry. Sometimes I talk too much.”

“No, no,” Jack said, shaking his head, “It’s fine, not a problem at all. I wasn’t having a good day either, but, uh, you said that.  You were right.” Eric noticed that the tips of Jack’s ears were red and he tried actively for two seconds to try and not find that endearing but he failed spectacularly.

An awkward silence fell between them again and just as Eric went to say something else, Jack was pulled away by a group of girls who wanted their picture taken. Though Eric was 50% sure they wanted the opportunity to flirt with Jack. He didn’t blame them, even in a polyester uniform that didn’t quite fit right, Jack was handsome. And fit… And Eric needed to stop drinking right now.  

The party ended when the sun went down and unfortunately Eric lost in his little game of hide and seek because Guy-Who’s-Name-He-Chose-Not-To-Remember was talking to him again.  He caught sight of Jack and nearly leapt out of his seat, “Jack!” He called, getting the photographer’s attention.  

Jack whirred around, as if completely stunned that someone called his name, though when his eyes looked to Eric he gave the other a confused look.  

“Jack!” Eric repeated, “Hey! Can you walk me to my car?” He said as he headed down the driveway, muttering an apology to the boy he was talking to though he wasn’t sorry at all.

Jack was staring at Eric when the other joined him and he was just as confused at this distance as he was from far away. “Just go with it please.” Eric said under his breath.  Jack looked past Eric to the guy standing at the top of the driveway and watching them with a scowl.  

“Alright which way are you?” Jack asked, looking down the street though when he looked back to Eric the blond was already headed in the opposite direction. 

Jack caught up and matched Eric’s pace, the two of them walking in silence before Eric broke it, “I don’t have a car my friend drove me here.” he admitted, earning a laugh from Jack.  

“Are you always this dramatic? Running from suitors and causing trouble for photographers?” Jack asked in a tone that Eric recognized as teasing.  

“Well, I guess you’d be the expert. I didn’t even know a honk could get louder if you pressed harder.” Bitty deadpanned, before he eased into a smile and Jack relaxed.  

“Right, well.  This is a nice walk and all but I think I should actually get to my car.” Jack muttered, though Eric caught his wrist.

“It’s a nice night. Isn’t it?” Eric said, finally, looking away from Jack and dropping his grip.  He had no idea why he did that. Why did he do that? Just grabbed Jack like he didn’t want him to go? He scrambled for something else to say, “Kinda a waste that we’re stuck together on it.”

Jack snorted, “Sorry I’m not your type? But I agree. It’s beautiful out. Shame you’re nothing special, eh?”

Eric looked sharply to Jack, mouth dropped open in surprise though he could sense the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of Jack’s mouth.  “Yeah, well, you’re right. You’re not my type. I mean, you look nice in your… suit. Yellow is a color on you.”

“Good color?” Jack corrected.

“Just a color, hon.” Eric said with a sweet smile as he kept walking.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked abruptly from behind him, causing Eric to pause in his steps, his shoulders sagging a bit.  “I just mean that,” Jack spoke again, “You sound a far way off from home.”

“Well aren’t you just a regular Sherlock Holmes.” Eric said with a humorless laugh. “I went to college up here, just had to get away from home since being gay and unashamed about it isn’t exactly welcome in Georgia. And if you want more than that, Mr. Photographer, I’m working at a stupid boutique downtown because it’s the only job I could get while I try to save up for a bakery.”

Eric wanted to slap himself for letting that word vomit of a situation to pour out but Jack hadn’t told him to shut up so he figured that that was a good sign.  

“You bake?” Jack prompted, stepping a bit closer.  He was interested, it seemed. Though interested in Bitty or the mess that was his life, that was open to interpretation.

“Yes, I made everything on the dessert table today.”

“It was good! I had a cookie.”

“Did you try the pie?” Eric asked, smiling, waiting.

“No, I’m not a huge fan of pie.” Jack said and Eric’s expression darkened, “Euh… was that the wrong answer?”

Eric’s expression changed again and he laughed, “Kinda, yeah, pies are my thing, but I’m gonna reserve judgement on you since you just haven’t had my pie.”

Jack shrugged, “I’m not too much a desserts person… hey! Stop glaring at me.” He frowned back at Eric, both of them in a stare down that ended with them both bursting into laughter at how ridiculous the argument was.  

“Maybe you just haven’t had the right dessert yet.” Eric said with a soft smile and he swore that Jack stepped a little closer after that.

“I went with a food critic once to a restaurant to take pictures. Apparently they have very good dessert.” Jack said, though even he looked surprised that he had brought that up.

“Oh? Did you have any?” Eric asked, unsurprised with the shake of Jack’s head.

“I could try it again, I guess.  With you. If you want. Since you’re a pro.” Jack said, not quite meeting Eric’s eyes.  

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea, I mean. It’s just benefitting you, after all.” Eric said, smiling.

“Yeah, just for me.”

“You’re a bit spoiled.”

“I’ll pay.”

Eric laughed, “I can’t let you do that.”

“I insist, since I’m the one dragging you out to a restaurant.” Jack said, shoving his hands in his pockets.  

“Oh, yeah Jack, you’re totally burdening me by taking me out to a nice restaurant.” Eric rolled his eyes. This earned a laugh from Jack, one that seemed a bit more genuine than the previous huffs and Eric felt his heart jump in his chest.  “I’m, um, Friday? Friday we should.”

Following that, they exchanged numbers and figured out vague logistics, the both of them a little stilted and awkward because Eric felt like it definitely was a date but he wasn’t just going to ask and at the worst possible timing, Jack handed Eric his phone back and said that he had a text from a Michael.

Eric winced and clicked out of the text before handing his phone back to Jack nervously. Though as soon as Jack put his number in his phone, Dex called.

“Popular guy, eh?” Jack asked with smirk as Eric took his phone back.  Eric almost stuck his tongue out at Jack but instead he answered and quickly explained to Dex where he was and that no, he didn’t get kidnapped. 

“Not quite, at least.” Eric said with a smile as he looked over at Jack, who gave him an incredulous look, “Okay, see you soon Dex, thank you.”

“I guess that’s my cue to head off?” Jack asked, already stepping away and Eric suddenly missed the warm body next to his.

“Yes, I’ll see you Friday.” Eric said with a definitive nod, looking over Jack’s shoulder as Dex’s car sputtered around the corner.

Jack watched as Eric’s friend’s car pulled away, leaving him standing alone in the street with a small smile on his face.  Friday.  

He couldn’t wait.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Back to back updates! I'm just really excited about this story so I wanted to give you guys some more :) Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3 Let me know what you think!


	3. A Step in the Right Direction

Over the next couple of days, Eric and Jack spoke quite a bit, though it was a message or two a day, and mostly just confirming the plans for Friday, though once on his way to work Eric had actually bumped into Jack taking pictures in the park. He watched from a distance as Jack snapped several photos before standing and looking down at his camera.  Eric noticed that Jack didn’t look too pleased and that was evident when he returned to the same pose and snapped more pictures. 

“Maybe the tree is just shy?” Eric asked as he stepped up, happy to see that he didn’t startle Jack. The other just stood up and smiled shyly before giving Eric a shrug. 

“I just think I’m having an off day, nothing looks right to me. But it’s like that sometimes. What are you up to around here?” Jack said, turning the camera over in his hands, perhaps a bit nervously. 

“Just headed to work, of course… Um, so.. Forgive me if this sounds awful and rude but, uh, what’s… what’s so hard about taking pictures?” Eric asked, though by the look on Jack’s face he was worried that their plans for Friday would be cancelled.  

“What’s so hard…?” Jack repeated before shaking his head. “There’s… there’s a lot to it, okay? I’d bore you to death if I spoke at length about it but, um, just trust me, I guess? I’d have to take you to a gallery or something.” 

“Well, hey, take me to dinner first!” Eric teased, and thankfully Jack laughed at that, even if it was forced. 

“I don’t know,” He hummed, feigning uncertainty, “If you’re that rude to me about my career…”

“Oh hush you, you can chat my ear off about photography as much as you want tomorrow night.  Don’t be a stranger, okay? Text me. I’ve gotta actually go do something rather than stand here and get teased by you.”  Eric smiled as he headed off, feeling a bit lighter and a lot happier.  Lord, he was excited for his date.  

****

Eric stood in front of his mirror in outfit #3, frowning at the way the button up made his arms look scrawny.  He sighed and went to undo it and toss it in the steadily growing reject pile through instead of landing in the pile it landed in the arms of the boy he’d been “dating” for a month or so. Eric’s eyes widened and he took a half step backwards in surprise. 

“Why do you look so surprised to see me? We’ve been talking about the party for a week now, this is an important one! Ross is the way up in the company and if I become good friends with him then I might be able to snag that promotion!” Michael said, tossing Eric’s shirt onto his bed before he stepped closer to greet Eric with a kiss that wasn’t quite reciprocated. Michael continued to ramble on and Eric tried to listen though he was internally freaking out about the fact that he’d promised to go to dinner with Jack already.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Michael said, and Eric immediately shook his head. 

“No!” he lied, “Just didn’t notice the time slip past like that, goodness. Let me get dressed…”

All thoughts of cancelling on Michael came and went in a matter of seconds. They weren’t really dating, but Eric didn’t want to suddenly just be rude. Even though Michael had been plenty rude now and again when he cancelled dates because of a work thing.  Eric was certain that if Michael had to choose between him and the bank he worked for, Michael would pick the bank.  That stupid, stupid bank that caused them to meet. Eric had been sitting outside of the first bank that ever rejected him, crying; Michael stepped out for his lunch break and spent the hour talking to Eric about how to get a loan the right way (not that any of that was helping but at the time it’d been sweet).  And they hit it off... At first. Now Michael was hardly around and if he was around it was to use Eric for his cooking or for, well, Other Things. 

But still! He couldn’t cancel on Michael for Jack, that’d just be silly.  He didn’t even know Jack. And after all the party couldn’t drag on for ages, he’d be able to slip out after an hour and have time to meet Jack! It was perfect.   

“Ready to go?.” Eric said as he stepped out of his bedroom, putting a hand on Michael’s arm and squeezing.  They headed out together and as Eric settled in Michael’s car and the other stepped around to get to the driver’s seat, he told himself that it’d be absolutely fine.

It was not fine. 

Eric was nursing the same cocktail he had from the moment they stepped into the party, desperately wishing he could get blackout drunk because this ‘party’ was the most boring thing he’d been to ever.  And he once went to a seminar about coding with Dex! 

“Ugh,” Ross, Michael’s boss, said as he tossed a shrimp puff onto a nearby waiter’s tray as they weaved through the crowd, “The catering here is dreadful.  You’d think if it was your job you’d know how to do it but they haven’t gotten a thing right.” 

“I know, did you try anything from the dessert table? Absolutely cheap. Food service industry in Providence has really gone down lately, it’s not the same, no one takes pride in the craft. I was at an event last month and they were serving sheet cake. Can you imagine? Sheet cake.” Amelia, Ross’ date spoke, as if the sheet cake had personally offended her.  Michael nodded vehemently at every word they were saying.

Eric wanted to interrupt and say that it wasn’t as easy as it seemed and that the desserts were beautifully put together.  The cherries weren’t fresh for the cordials but they still were good. Clearly made with a lot of love at least.  

“Well,” Eric started once he gathered the courage, though he was cut off by Michael. “And if you want anything good, the family owned bakeries upcharge a ridiculous amount. Like, I could make a cake from a box if I wanted, what’s so special about yours?” Michael laughed and was joined by Ross and Amelia.  Eric shrunk further back and drained the last of his cocktail.  

He looked around at the cocktail party, tuning out his company easily as he looked around, frowning at the pictures on the wall.  They were photographs but in his opinion they weren’t very good. He wondered what Jack would have said. At the thought of Jack, Eric smiled to himself, remembering the careful way Jack took pictures and would frown down at his camera.

“Bitty-- Eric.” Michael said, pulling Eric from his thoughts.  He looked to Ross and apologized on Eric’s behalf, “Sorry, he’s always daydreaming. Can’t seem to pull him down from the clouds.” 

Eric frowned and stepped away from Michael, “Sorry.. Sorry I’ve got to go.” he said, setting his cocktail glass down before heading for the nearest exit.

***

Jack checked his watch for the third time and looked up from the table at the door of the restaurant, avoiding the pitying glances from the waiters and waitresses that walked by him to refill his water or ask if he was ready to order. 

“He’ll be here.” Jack said the first time.

“He’s just running late.” Jack said the second time. 

“He, uh, he doesn’t have a car?” Jack wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince the third time.  

He was about ready to leave when Eric sat down across from him looked a little flushed and out of breath and absolutely beautiful.  Jack knew that he liked Eric, but this was just too much. Had he always looked this good? Wait, he should say something.  

“Hey, bad traffic?” Jack asked with a grin, which earned a laugh from Eric. 

“Something like that.” Eric said, his smile warm enough to make Jack feel heat on his face from all the way across the table. 

Jack Zimmermann did not like to date. He thought first dates were awkward and having to tell his life story over and over to new people got tiring after the second one. He appreciated the efforts of his friends but he never was good with people and that definitely wasn’t going to change with a blind date.  

Eric, though, was a wild card.  Eric Bittle sat across from him at a table that was small enough to the point where their knees bumped against each other underneath. They had stopped apologizing after three times and Jack swore that Eric was now just doing it as a way to flirt.  Everything about Eric (“Call me Bitty, please! All my friends do!”) defied what Jack thought he liked in a person.  Bittle was talkative and animated, he spoke fast and with his hands and he had a thousand and one stories that mostly centered around baking but Jack was hanging onto every word, even asking questions to get Eric to talk  _ more _ .  And Eric wasn’t selfish, either, nor was he pushy. He’d ask Jack a question and when Jack spoke, he listened, and when Jack changed the topic, Eric smoothly went along with it.  It was the best date of his life and Jack already wanted to ask for a second one.  

“Alright, now is time for the much awaited moment, hm?” Eric said as the waiter dropped off the dessert menu.  

“Yeah, finally, dinner just dragged on, didn’t it?” Jack teased, leaning forward against the table and watching Bittle read the menu with a clearly fond expression on his face.  

Jack jumped when a loud shrieking noise and some accompanying smoke filled the restaurant and suddenly there were sprinklers going off and all the waiters were trying to calmly get the patrons out of the restaurant.  He stood up and took Bittle’s hand, walking with him in the crowd until they were outside and slightly damp.  

“Well I wasn’t planning on that.” Jack said as he watched everyone else file out of the restaurant; he stood closer to Eric, “I’m sorry… that was.. I mean it was a good dinner but it’s a terrible date. We didn’t even get dessert.”

Eric shrugged, “I guess I’m just happy everything’s okay? I mean this is kinda exciting I’ve never had this happen before. I mean it’s awful for the restaurant but! I.. Lord why did I say it was exciting? I thought I was doing fine but… Oh! I have an idea.” he smiled, clearly waiting until Jack prompted him before speaking again.   
“What is it? Ice cream? There’s a shop down the way--” Jack suggested, looking down the road to see if he could spot it from where they stood, though Eric jumped in.

“Do you want to come over to my place?” Eric asked and when Jack’s head whipped around to look at him, surprised, Eric immediately backpedalled, “No! No I mean, we could bake a pie together, Lord. I’m not that easy, Mr. Zimmermann.” he laughed.  

Jack smiled and agreed. He figured that this was as good an ending to a date as any.  In fact if he was going by location, going back to a guy’s place was a total success.  

Eric’s place was homey and comfortable, in high contrast to Jack’s place which was a mess of photography gear and plain furniture. And Eric’s kitchen was bursting from the cabinets with appliances and baking supplies.  Jack teased him about it but was threatened to not get any pie, so he shut his trap and was a good baking assistant.  

Baking with Eric was more interactive than Jack thought it was going to be.  He thought they’d be tucked in different corners, working on respective tasks, but, here he was, standing in a candy stripe apron that was too small for him while Eric was carefully directing him how to do a fancy lattice on top of a pie.  

“I’m ruining the pie.” Jack sighed when a piece of dough fell apart in his hands. He could tell that Eric was stifling laughter but instead of feeling annoyed, Jack just felt warm at the fact that he could make Eric laugh. 

“Oh, sweetheart, no, our pie is gonna be fine. Or at least it’ll taste delicious and just be a bit hard on the eyes. You can’t be perfect at everything.” he said, patting Jack’s arm, though the touch lingered and Jack looked over at Eric. They were standing very, very close.  Jack had previously told himself it was just because Eric was a tactile teacher but this was different.

“You are.” Jack said softly as Eric blinked up at him. 

“Well that’s… hardly true. But very kind, thank you.”

“I mean, you’re cute and can cook. What else is there?”

“I bake. And there’s a lot more to a person....Let’s see...I can’t do math very well.” Eric leaned in.

“Who needs math?” Jack said as he boldly brought his hand up and cupped Eric’s cheek.

“And I daydream too much.” Eric’s hand was on Jack’s shoulder.  

“That’s a bad thing?” Jack murmured, closing the distance between them. 

Jack turned to face Eric a bit more so they weren’t kissing at an awkward angle and then everything seemed to fall into place.  He pulled back to look down at Eric through lidded eyes and memorized the portrait in front of him. Memorized Eric’s freckles and the way his lips were still pursed. The upturn on his nose and his thick eyelashes and deep brown eyes that fluttered open slowly.     


He surged forward again to kiss Eric, overcome with the feeling of love and maybe it was too soon to say that but he wanted to chase the good feeling for once instead of hiding from it.  His hands went to Eric’s waist and the kiss deepened. Though 30 seconds later (and Jack was counting), they were interrupted. 

“Bitty I’m home! Do I smell cherry filling?” Dex announced as he opened the door. Jack and Eric stepped away from each other, both blushing profusely. 

Dex stepped into the kitchen and quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Eric and Jack standing in opposite corners of the kitchen and working on their respective tasks.  

“Oh! You were making out!” Dex laughed, grinning when Eric turned around sharply to scold him.    


“William! You are so rude what on earth--”

“Bitty you have a flour handprint on your ass.” Dex pointed out.  

Jack looked stunned for a moment before he looked to Eric and the both of them started laughing until Dex rolled his eyes and headed out of the kitchen, muttering about how he’d just order a pizza. When Dex was gone, Jack stepped back over to Eric immediately, though Eric beat him to the delivery and he was being kissed by the Southerner again.  

Eric was also the one to pull back first this time, a slight pout on his face, “I promised you pie, Mr. Zimmermann and you’re gonna get a pie! Stop distracting me and keep those wandering hands to yourself.” he clicked his tongue before moving to put the finishing touches on the pie and Jack watched patiently from the side as Eric put their(!) pie in the oven.  

“Alright, there, now you can come kiss me.” Eric said with a smile as sweet as the peach filling they’d used.

And like a good baking assistant, Jack did as he was told.  

  
  
  
  



	4. Bump in the Road

 

Everyone around Jack noticed that he’s happier.  When Eric met Shitty finally, Shitty wrapped Bittle up in his arms and rocked him back and forth, crying about how he was so happy to have a son-in-law finally.  Jack had punched Shitty in the arm and Eric scolded him for it but they were all smiling and laughing and Jack didn’t think it could get better than that. 

A second date had turn into a third, and then into a fourth, and soon Jack had seen parts of Providence he didn’t know existed until Eric because with a soft hand in his own, Jack was led around the town to truly experience it.  And maybe it was the sappy romantic in him talking but the colors on the trees seemed brighter and the breeze smelled nicer.  Having Bittle in his life had changed things from sepia to technicolor and Jack hadn’t realized he missed this feeling so much.  Getting to hold Eric in his arms when they slept at night, waking up to Bittle in the kitchen in a borrowed shirt making breakfast, even just sitting quietly together… It felt amazing.  

At one point he’d confessed to his mother that he didn’t think he deserved Eric and she had only answered in reply, 

“Then earn him, dear. You deserve to be happy at least, hm?” 

Jack could hear her smile over the phone.  And after several promises that all included bringing Eric home in some way or another, Jack hung up the phone feeling like things had finally started to fall into place. 

Summer rolled around and Jack got a few more freelance photography jobs just for the extra cash but mainly he told Eric (and himself) that he was just trying to fill his portfolio a bit more. There was a gallery opening downtown and he wanted to try and edge his way in before the ground was even broken on the building. It was stressful balancing paying jobs and things that would give him experience, but he was starting to finally enjoy the photos he was taking.  At one point, Eric’s artist friend Lardo looked over his spread and pointed out how much warmer the more recent photos felt.  

“Totally sappy, dude.  Love giving you inspiration. Lame.” Lardo had teased gently. 

“Ha, well, takes one to know one?” Jack had offered, though he wasn’t quite sure how the thing with Shitty and Lardo was going.  In response, Lardo just laughed and shoved Jack, muttering something about something, though they quickly returned to pouring over the photos together.  

Jack had met Lardo when Eric suggested a double date and Jack had panicked about who to bring but Eric gently nudged Jack in the direction of Shitty. He’d been nervous about meeting Lardo but they both found a commonality in being soft spoken and artistic (Eric’s words). The exchange went something like this, 

“Did you paint this?” Jack pointed at a mural in Eric’s apartment.

“Yeah.” Lardo said simply. 

“It’s good.”

“Thanks man…. Did you take that picture?” Lardo pointed at a picture of downtown Providence that was new and hanging on Eric’s wall.

“Yeah.”

“It’s good.”

“Thanks.”

Needless to say, they were already close friends. 

They’d all went to dinner and then to a film after and once Shitty and Lardo got on a rant together about the representation of one character, Jack and Eric just gave each other a knowing smile and let things unravel. 

Jack thanked Lardo and packed up his pictures, reminding himself that he’d have to find another gallery to look over his work. Or at least a photo contest, even if it was online.  

“Are y’all done?” Eric said as he stepped out with a fresh pie.

“Just finished, Bits.” Jack smiled, putting an arm around Eric once he got close enough. Lardo looked at them with a small smile before she got a slice of pie and made her escape. 

“Okay I’ve gotta not be witness to shmoopy love somewhere else bye!” She said as she grabbed her bag and left in a whirlwind.  

Eric laughed though he turned to look at Jack and smiled up at him, “We gonna celebrate your portfolio completion?” 

“I thought that’s what the pie was for.” Jack hummed.

“There’s more than one way to celebrate, sweetheart.” 

They shared a smile and several kisses (and chirps) before making their way to the other end of the apartment to properly celebrate. 

****

“So I finally redid my dang business plan again.” Eric said as he pulled on one of Jack’s shirt.  They, unfortunately, had actual errands to run that next afternoon and couldn’t spend the day lounging about Jack’s apartment while they went back and forth between the bedroom and living room. 

“Yeah?” Jack asked from his spot at the bathroom sink. 

“Yessir I did, and I think I’ve got it this time.  I’ve changed the name and everything too. I love my Moomaw but I don’t think I can call it Moomaw’s so I’m gonna call it the Peach Tree since Moomaw had this beautiful Peach Tree in her backyard so… is it a terrible idea? It’s a terrible idea. I should just call it Bitty’s Bakery or something at least that has alliteration…” Eric folded up the piece of paper in his hands and went to get dressed when Jack put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I love it, Bits. It’s a great idea.” Jack said with a soft smile. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Eric’s head before he went over to his dresser. “Providence is gonna owe you its life for opening the best bakery in New England on our doorstep.” 

Eric laughed and threw a pillow at Jack, “Nonsense you’re just--- Oh. My Mama’s calling.” he said as he picked up his phone and headed out into the next room to talk to her.  

Jack went and sat on the bed as he buttoned his shirt, smiling after Eric until he was out of sight and even still he had a fond look on his face.  He reached over to the nightstand where his camera sat and fiddled with it as he waited for Eric to return. 

“... He’s real nice, Mama. Yeah, Jack. Oh he’s amazing..” Eric’s voice floated in from the other room.  Jack felt his ears warm, and he knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but it’s not his fault that his walls were thin.  

“I thought I told you all about him in that email, I thought? But um, he’s a photographer.. Yeah… he’s really good, Mama, you’d love his stuff I’ll have to send you something--- Oh! Well, no. He’s not with any company he’s.. He’s freelance….. No Mama that doesn’t..  No! He does gigs and stuff, he did a wedding, um.. Last month? It’s fine, he’s fine…. He’s gonna have a gallery exhibit someday, he’s been working on his pictures forever, I know it’s gonna be amazing. He doesn’t need a… it’s fine, Mama, enough about that, I can make my own decisions about who I date, how are you?…” 

Jack’s chest tightened, his mind supplying the other side of the conversation for him.  Eric’s mother didn’t think Jack was good enough for her son. Couldn’t support him. Wasn’t a viable long term option.  Just a phase. He twisted the belt in his hands as he considered his options, but before anything could flesh out he heard Eric saying goodbye to his mother.

Eric returned after a moment, gently pulling Jack from his thoughts with a hand on the older man’s shoulder, “You ready to head out, honey?” he asked with a warm smile.

“Oh, yeah. I’m ready.” Jack said, pushing down his anxiety for the sake of sparing another argument. 

****

They were headed out of a restaurant, their dinner had been a reward for getting a day of errands done, and now they were laughing and chatting when they heard Jack’s name called and Eric felt Jack’s grip on his hand tighten, though Eric figured it was probably out of reflex.  

“Honey is everything…” Eric started, though he was interrupted by a blond walking up to Jack and talking on his way.. 

“I knew it was you, Zimms, I would know that ass anywhere, ha!” The man was loud and made Jack uncomfortable and Eric immediately decided he didn’t like the fancy suited man.  Jack still hadn’t said anything in response so the blond just went ahead and spoke more.

“It’s been a while man, what have you been up to? You get an exhibit yet? Oh, shit, where are my manners? Hey, I’m Kent Parson. I’m a photographer for Vogue and a few other magazines you’ve probably heard of” He offered a hand to Eric and Eric doesn’t miss the fact that the hand offered forces him to drop his grip from Jack’s.  

“I’m doing freelance work.” Jack finally managed, “It’s going good. Why are you in Providence?” 

Eric didn’t like the way Jack sounded.  He sounded like he did almost ten months ago when they first met and were talking on that evening after Chris’ engagement party.  Before he opened up a bit more and things softened.  If Eric looked close enough he could see Jack putting his walls back up. 

“Just in town for a couple days doing a shoot for some hotshot author that lives here. Boring, really, but what can you do. Headed up to New York after this.” Kent grins, “You know, Zimms, I can get you hooked up with an awesome job up there.  Totally part time, y’know? Go for a couple weeks at a time and photograph black tie events. It’s--”

“No thanks, Kent. I’m good. I don’t do that stuff anymore.” Jack said flatly. 

“Ah, c’mon, it’s not like college, we’re not going to be the ones getting drunk too. It’s fancy adult shit. You know? Just… hold on.” Kent digs his hand into his suit jacket pocket and pulls out a pen and a business card. “Call that when you come to your senses.” 

The whole thing is over faster than it began, but Eric’s afraid to ask if Jack’s okay, worried that it might open up an old wound that maybe just needed a little bit more to heal.

“Come on, honey.” Eric said, looping his arm through Jack’s, “Let’s go home, okay?” 

Later that week when Eric was curled up against his side and sleeping, Jack laid awake and thought over his options. 

When Eric goes to work the next morning and leaves Jack alone in his apartment, he waits a total of one hour before searching for the business card.  

****

Eric was surprised that Jack took the job that Kent had set up for him, though he was happy that Jack seemed to be pleased about getting a steady paycheck.  And things were good, finally. The tension that seemed to hang between them for a few days following Kent’s interruption was gone and even if Jack was away for work some weeks it wasn’t that bad.  

Of course, that’s what Eric told himself time and time again when he came home and there wasn’t a sign of life in Jack’s apartment.  He knew that on nights like this that it would be better to go to his own apartment, but Dex was starting a tentative relationship with that poet he met at Lardo’s art gallery and Eric didn’t want to have to deal with their arguments and then the makeup sex. 

Eric sat down on Jack’s bed and looked through his phone, his text to Jack still unseen.  This was his longest trip yet and he should be coming back on Saturday, which seemed more like a month away to him.  He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and scolded himself for wishing, even for a second, that Jack hadn’t taken that job. Jack was happy and getting exposure and he should be a supportive boyfriend but… 

  
But maybe Eric wanted to be supported too. 

He had another interview with a bank that morning and he was, yet again, rejected for the loan. This time they said that the bank wasn’t in any position to take risks.  Eric remembered the conversation word for word and tears sprung to his eyes. He wanted badly to unload all of this onto Jack but they both had their problems to deal with and Jack didn’t need the added pressure. With a shuddering breath, Eric picked himself up off the bed and poured his heart and soul into baking six pies that he subsequently passed around Jack’s apartment complex.  

****

A month later and the routine was still the same. Eric rolled his neck as he stepped into Jack’s apartment on, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and heading straight into the kitchen and straight into someone. 

Immediately Eric yelled and went to hit whoever the intruder was but when a warm hand caught his own and he actually paid attention, Eric laughed and jumped at his boyfriend. “You ridiculous man! What are you doing home early?” he laughed, “You’re lucky I didn’t have my keys on me or we’d be trying to dislodge my house key from your stomach.”

Jack laughed and picked Eric up off the floor in a tight hug, “Just so happened that the event was cancelled so I’ll be home for the weekend before I’ve got to leave on Sunday morning.”

Eric pulled back, “Sunday morning? You have another job?”

“Yeah, they like what I’m doing so they’re sending me to… to California to cover a bigger event.”

“California.” Eric repeated, though it came out in an exhale. 

“It’s fine, it’s just two weeks, I’ll be back before you know it, yeah? I got.. Dinner for us. Let’s eat, yeah?” Jack said with a soft smile and Eric didn’t have the heart to argue right now.

Except when he wasn’t touching his food, Jack finally prompted him, “Is everything okay, Bits?”

“Well…” Eric tapped his fork against his plate idly, “Well, I’m just wondering how long you’re gonna be with this company, I guess? Like..”

“What do you mean?” Jack interrupted, frowning, “I would.. I mean, indefinitely? I’m making a steady paycheck. I got money for better equipment and I’ll be able to re-do my portfolio shots and then…”

“And then you take another year before you look for a gallery?” Eric supplied, his chest tight.

“Why do you make it sound bad? It’s a viable option. At least I’m actually working in my field.” Jack huffed, though the minute the words left his mouth he felt bad.  

“What does that mean?” 

“I just mean that… I’m doing photography. It’s what I wanted to do and I’m doing it and I’m making good money by taking good photos.  People know my name now, at least. I’ve got a foot in the door and now you can tell your mom that I’ve actually got a job instead of being a lazy freelancer.” Jack gripped his drinking glass a little tighter. 

“Jack… what…?” Eric started, frowning as he tried to put the pieces together, “You took this job for me?”  

Jack shook his head but Eric wasn’t convinced. 

“Are you even happy with it?”

Jack nodded his head but Eric still wasn’t convinced.  

There was a long stretch of silence between them as they avoided each other’s gazes, the weight of the conversation made the room stifling.  

“I didn’t ask you to take that job.” Eric said finally, “I didn’t.. Ask you to quit your dream.”

“I didn’t quit, Eric, I’m doing photography. This is what I’ve wanted it’s just a different version and we’re happy now.” Jack supplied.

Eric laughed, though it sounded hollow, “Are we happy? We don’t even talk very much any more and we don’t see each other for weeks at a time. I go to bed and you’re not there and I wake up and there’s a Jack shaped spot next to me and a note on the counter saying you’ll see me later. I’m tired of waiting for later, I want to be dating you not your… your notes. I have no idea why you’ve taken this thankless job. Why you changed your mind so quickly when that night you looked like event photography was as bad as hell itself” 

“I’m doing this for us!” Jack said, his voice raised. 

“I didn’t ask you to, Jack!” 

Jack slammed a hand down on the table, “Well at least I’m doing what I love! You’re in a dead end job and you haven’t even been back to a bank since last month. I’m the one who’s given up? What about you? You don’t even talk about your bakery anymore. Maybe it was just better when I was a freelancer? Maybe you felt better about yourself because, hey, at least your deadbeat boyfriend was worse off than you!” 

Eric recoiled, his eyes stinging with tears. Behind them the timer on the oven went off, though it remained beeping as Jack and Eric stared at each other. 

  
“I’m going home.” Eric said, turning sharply on his heel and heading out the door with a final slam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! 
> 
> This work is completely outlined and I know exactly where I want to take it. I know my Ao3 track record is a lot of unfinished works but I promise I want this to be a good one. Not beta'd bc I'm lazy.


End file.
